


The Picture

by isaballerina89



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Jennifer Morrison - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Swanbeliever - Fandom, uglyducklings
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Gen, Special moment, SwanBeliever, captaincobra - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaballerina89/pseuds/isaballerina89
Summary: Emma remembers a special moment with Killian from a photograph.





	1. The Picture Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the surprising new old picture in the Swan-Jones household that was posted on social media on August 17, 2019. I decided to write a short AU about this picture of captain swan of the moment when this picture was taken. Part 2 will be soon! Enjoy!
> 
> Picture: Julie Poutrel The link : https://twitter.com/PoutrelJulie/status/1163202860517134339?s=19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma relieves the moment of one of her favorite pictures

  
Emma was nine months pregnant with their daughter Hope. She can barely move anymore and love feeling Hope kicking around inside of her and getting bigger every day. Killian was out getting her recent food craving grilled cheese with onion rings, which their baby girl wanted and Killian loves pampering his beautiful Emma. Emma was bored sitting in her bedroom watching Netflix. She slowly got out of bed and rubs her baby bump, “Hope, you are getting so big inside of my belly. You are almost running out of room in there. I love you.” She slowly waddles to Hope’s room, Henry painted murals of her and Killian’s love story all over the room so Hope will know their family history and she loves the hooks, ships and swan crib which Killian made for their daughter and rest of the room had swan and pirate theme. She cannot wait to read to Hope in here and teaching her how to crawl and walk in here. She cannot wait to be a Mom from the very beginning, her second chance of being a Mom with her adoring Killian on her side parenting together. Emma waddles downstairs and reads library books while sitting on the couch and feeling Hope moving around her. After reading a book, she goes to the fireplace and looks at the mantle with so many framed pictures that she and her family were creating moments together, Emma and Henry’s at Granny’s drinking cinnamon hot cocoa when he was ten, Killian and her wedding day, their first dance as husband and wife, a picture of her and Henry on her wedding day, to Killian teaching Henry how to sail on the Jolly Roger their second home, to the recent sonogram pictures of their little Hope on the way. She sees a favorite picture of her and Killian in their living room. She holds a framed picture of herself and Killian, her hair was in a messy bun and wearing a light black sweater covering her soon to be baby bump and lying on top of Killian who was wearing a dark navy long sleeve shirt. She sits back down on the couch and remembers the moment. This photo was taken when she was two months pregnant, a few months ago which felt a long time ago now. Emma was at home in the living room when Henry arrived home for the weekend to spend time with them. Emma needed to tell Henry about her pregnancy he was the first one to know and she was six weeks along. “Henry, I need to talk to you.”  
Henry joined his Mom on the couch. “Mom, is everything okay?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“The last time I was over here, you weren’t yourself.”  
Emma smiles. “There is a reason that I was not myself…” She moving her hands.  
“Mom, are you sick?”  
“No..nothing like that. I...Killian and I...are...I am six weeks pregnant with your baby brother or sister...”  
Henry smiles so big and hugged his Mom right away, Emma knew he was beyond thrilled about the baby. “Mom, you are really are pregnant?”  
“Yes, Henry. I am having a baby!”  
“Congratulations, Mom. I am going to be a big brother!”  
“Yes, you are Henry.”  
“Even if I am 15 years older than the baby?”  
“The age gap between you and your brother or sister is a smaller age gap, than me and your uncle Neal who is thirty years younger than me. No matter how old you are, your brother or sister will love you. I know you are going to be an amazing big brother to the baby.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, you are going to be an amazing Mom from the very beginning. I just know you and Dad are going to be great parents. I can help babysit and teach him or her how to read, draw, write and play. I will protect him or her.”  
Emma smiles. “I know you are going to be a great big brother, kid.” She takes out an extra copy of her sonogram that she had this morning, “This is our baby. Killian and I had a sonogram appointment to confirm my pregnancy.”  
“This is my little sister or brother?”  
“Yes, Henry. Do you want to have a brother or sister?”  
Henry thought about it, “I want a sister. I want to protect her from bullies and be there for her.”  
“I know you will be a great brother, kid.” She hugs her son.  
“You are going to be a great Mom from the very beginning, you are brave strong, kind caring and patient and will be great with the baby.” He kisses his Mom’s belly. “Little sister or brother this is your big brother Henry. Our mommy told me about you, I really am looking forward to meeting you and preparing for your arrival. I am going to teach you how to write, draw and read to you all the time from my special storybook. Most important of all our amazing, strong, kind-hearted Mommy will always be there for you with our Dad raising you from the start.”  
“Henry..”  
“I really am happy for you, Mom. You get to raise the baby from the very beginning with Dad and in a home where Dad and I helped you choose the house. I am going to be here to help whenever you need me.” Emma was in tears while she was hugging her son. Killian returns home from the sheriff station. “Love.”  
“Killian, Henry and I are in the living room.”  
“Hello, love.”  
“Hi, honey.” They kiss. He sits next to his swan and wrapped his around her. “I told Henry about the baby.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, I had a feeling you told Henry first since you told me I want to tell Henry today.” Emma giggles and leans onto her husband.  
“Dad, I cannot wait to be a big brother. After all the curses and villains it is about time that we have a normal life."  
"Aye, I cannot agree with more on that son."  
"Mom, do you want cinnamon hot chocolate?”  
“Yes, Henry with chocolate chip cookies on the side.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Coming right up.” Henry goes into the kitchen. Killian lets his wife lay on him, lying her blonde head on his shoulder as he rubs her soon to be baby bump. “How are you, I should say how are you two feeling?”  
Emma smiles big looking at her husband, “I am feeling very happy. I thought Henry will be jealous of the baby but he was really excited once I told him the news of our little pirate or princess on the way.”  
“Aye, I know the lad did not want to be an only child forever." Emma smiles. "Seeing the little lad or lass on the screen was...how should I say this the most amazing thing I saw on a screen.” Emma was still in awe of how excited daddy to be Killian was. She knows that he will be an amazing daddy to their little baby on the way since he is an amazing stepdad to Henry for almost a year now after they returned from the Underworld , he treats Henry as if he is his biological son, always there for him, teach him how to sail, give him advice and teach him to be a man. He is going to be an amazing caring father from the very beginning to their baby on the way. Killian smiles.“What is it, Emma?”  
“I am just happy. Happy to have a white picket fence life you, Henry and our little baby Swan-Jones.” She places her hand on her abdominal. “We are raising Henry and going to be parents to our baby...everything is falling into place.”  
“Aye, love this is our life together as a married couple, you, me Henry and our little love on the way.” Emma smiles hearing her Killian nickname for their baby already. “Our life together falling together as it should be. No more fighting curses or saving the town from another evil villain. Now we have a quiet normal life being parents to our little love and Henry. You are going to be an amazing Mommy and I am going to a daddy”  
“That is right, my pirate. We are going to be parents together.”  
“I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you, Killian.” They kiss.  
“Mom, Dad. Smile.” Emma wrapped her arm around her husband’s neck and head to head together. Henry took a picture of his parents on his iPhone on the day of the news about becoming a big brother and seeing how happy his Mom is being Mom from the very beginning.  
Back to the present, Emma rubs her big baby bump where her daughter was growing inside of her. “Hope, you have no idea how much you made everyone happy that day when Mommy and Daddy saw you on the sonogram for the very first time and when I told Henry…” Hope kicks every time she hears her brother’s name. Emma smiles.“I told Henry that he is going to be a big brother to you and he was thrilled when he found out that you were coming along. We all cannot wait to meet you.”  
Killian returns home from Granny’s, “Emma, where are you?”  
“I am in the living room.” He saw his wife sitting on the couch with her swollen legs on the coffee. “Hi, swan. I bought your craving.” Emma stands up. “Love, stay seated. I got your food for you.” He places the to-go bag on the table and sits next to his wife and they kiss. He sees the framed photo.  
“I love this photo.”  
“Aye, me too. Henry took the picture of us snuggling after you told him about the little lass.”  
Emma smiles. “That is right.” He placed his hook hand on Emma’s swollen belly. “Hope moved.”  
“Aye, every time she hears her big brother’s name and she knows her Daddy's hook.”  
“That is right, captain.” She rubs her baby bump. “Hopey, Mommy loves you. We love you baby girl. We cannot wait to give you hugs and spoil you when you arrive.”  
“Aye her due date is on our anniversary.”  
“That is right who knew our baby girl might have a birthday on our wedding anniversary.”  
Killian smiles and wrapped his arm around his love. “It will be a great double holiday.” Emma smiles. Killian leans his head on his wife’s baby bump. “Hi, little love. This is your Daddy. Are you being a good little lass for your Mommy today? Oh, really, she read to you so many stories and she told you a story about when Henry..” Hope kicks. “Your big brother found out you were coming. Aye, that is a great story.” Emma smiles knowing he is going to be a very hands-on Dad when Hope arrives and knows Hope is going to have her hands wrapped around his hook.  
“Hope, you are going to have so many storytellers in your family to tell you stories all the time. You and I are going to have Mommy and Hope time a lot because I love you so much and you are my special little girl.” Emma felt off, "Whoa..." She holds her baby bump.  
He read Emma’s face, “Love, are you alright?”  
Emma felt wet and looks down at the soaked couch. “Killian… she is not coming on our first wedding anniversary...Hope is on her way now. My water broke.”  
Killian smiled big and held his wife’s hands. “Emma, I will get the car started, your hospital bag is in the car.” Killian helps his wife stand up and rushes outside to run the car and breathes in for a quick moment, thinking Emma and himself were going to be parents very very soon. He texts Henry that Emma was in labor and meet them at the hospital, Henry was in school. Killian rushes back to his wife who was gripping the couch during the middle of a contraction. “Emma. I am right here.” Killian holds his wife and rubs her back as she was moaning and trying to take deep breathes. “You are doing great, love.”  
The contraction was done. “I forgot how much pain those contractions are.”  
“Emma, are you able to walk?”  
“Only if you hold my hand.”  
“Aye, I can do that. I will always be on your side.”  
“Killian..” He looks at his beautiful wife smiling. “We are going to be parents very soon. Hope is on her way.”  
“Aye, Hope is on her way because she heard us talking about her and wants to meet her Mommy.” They kiss.  
Emma smiles and holds onto Killian as she was having another contraction. “Another one..” She slowly took deep breathes.  
“Just breath in and out, love. You are doing great.” She was happy to have Killian coaching her during her labor since she was alone the last time. After the contraction, “Killian, we need to go now. I know my labor with Hope will be faster than with Henry. My contractions are not too far apart and I am leaking.” Killian held onto his wife who was waddling to the car, she still had her frames photo. “Killian, the photo.” Killian placed the photograph back to it’s place on the mantle and rushes back to his wife. Emma waddles to the car and Killian helped her sit down on the passenger seat. Killian drove to Storybrooke Hospital. “Love, hold my hook when you get a contraction.”  
“Thank you. Hope wants to meet us.”  
“Aye, of course love. Hope already knows that she has the best parents in all of the realms." Emma smiles. "Hope is going to be the most beautiful little lass in all of the realms and cannot wait to meet her Mommy, Daddy, and Henry; who is getting picked up from school by Regina and meeting us at the hospital.”  
“You are on top of everything…”  
“I will do anything for my loved ones especially for my love and little love. I just want you to only to focus on your labor. I am doing my job to help you.” Emma was in awe knowing he is staying with them and not leaving them.  
"Thank you for everything."  
"You are more than welcome, love." They kiss. She is the luckiest woman in the world having a home, a job, a caring husband and son and their daughter who wants to meet her family very badly. “Killian…”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” They kiss and stop when she has another contraction. Killian quickly drove to the hospital. Emma thought about the picture she was looking in between contractions, the next photo will be the whole family together on the mantle in the hospital bedroom holding their blonde hair and blue eyes baby Hope lying safe in her arms and sitting next to her will be her son, Henry and on the other side will be her husband. Her family will be completed in a matter of hours and cannot wait for the new chapter of her life as a Mommy from the very beginning with Killian on her side.


	2. The Picture Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has baby Hope and the Swan-Jones family is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short captain swan fanfic of the picture that was posted last week. Enjoy part 2.
> 
> Picture: Julie Poutrel The link: https://twitter.com/PoutrelJulie/status/1163202860517134339?s=19.

  


When Emma and Killian arrived at the hospital, Killian helped his wife out of the car and into the wheelchair and rushed her inside. Once the nurses saw the savior was in labor they rushed her into the hospital room, Killian was at Emma’s side, the entire time. She changed into a hospital gown and sits on the bed. “Killian..”  
“Love, I am right here.” He holds her hands knowing she was nervous.  
“Hug me.” Killian smiles and hugs his wife and kisses her on the head.  
“I am right here, I am not going anywhere, I am staying with you, my true love. I am very excited to meet our little lass and be her Daddy.” Emma just begins to cry into him, knowing that he is not going anywhere. “I know you are afraid but you are not alone, Emma. I am right here. We are going to meet our little daughter today. When Hope arrives all she wants is to be held by you, her Mommy.” Emma smiles and groans and grips onto Killian. “Hold onto me...you are doing great love.”  
Emma slowly breathes in and out “It hurts so much…” She holds onto Killian's shoulders tighter, he does not even shake Emma realizes, he was her rock. Emma’s doctor, Dr. Claire enters the room and waited until Emma’s contraction was done. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Dr.Claire. My water broke at home.”  
“Your water breaking is definitely a sign that you are in labor.” Dr.Claire examines, Emma, Killian was holding Emma’s hand and being at her side. “Emma, you are four centimeters dilated. Your baby girl is on her way.” Dr. Claire leaves the room. Emma was smiling that she was finally meeting her daughter. “Killian, Hope is on her way.”  
“Aye, yes our little pirate princess is on her way and we are going to meet her very soon.” There was a knock on the door, it was Henry.  
“Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.”  
“Hey, kid. Come in.” Henry sits next to his Mom and hugs her.  
“Mom, are you okay?”  
“I am in a lot of pain but your sister is coming.”  
“I am very excited to meet her.” He hugs and kisses his Mom’s baby bump, “Hope, this is Henry, baby sis. You are on your way. I am going to be the first one to meet you. I love you.” He kisses his Mom's baby bump.  
Emma smiles. “You will be the first one to meet her.” She groans, Henry steps back and let his Dad holds his wife as she clung onto him during her contraction. “You are doing great, love. Just take deep slow breathes and hold onto to me.”  
“I am not letting you go.” She knows she is not alone. “I just want Hope here.”  
“Hope is on her way, love. You will hold our little duckling very soon.”  
Emma smiles as best as she can.“Hey, that is my nickname for her.” He kisses her on the head and be her rock until contraction stopped, “Henry, come sit with me.” Henry sits next to his Mom and she hugs him, “Henry when we talked about our relationship if it change when Hope arrived, our relationship will not change. You always will be my first baby and my only son. You are not going to be replaced. You know that?”  
“Yes, I know you are going to be busy when she comes.” She hugs him.  
“I will always have time for you. Okay?” She kisses him on the head.  
“Yes. I know that you are going to be an amazing Mom to Hope and me together."  
"Thanks, kid."  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, kid. I do not want you to hate...”  
“Mom, I love Hope so much already. I came here as soon as Dad text me, I really am excited to be a big brother. I called my other Mom and she picked me up during my math class after lunch, which I don’t mind.”  
Emma chuckles. “You have to thank your sister for that because my water broke on the couch at home. She wants to come before her due date which was not for another two weeks.”  
“Hope knows that I hate my math class and wants to come.” Emma giggles. Henry laid his hand on his Mommy’s baby belly. “She just wants to meet her big brother. Right Hope?” Emma giggles and grips Henry’s hand and began to groan.  
“Mom, I am right here.”  
“Henry...don’t want to hurt your hand…” Killian holds his wife’s hand. “It ..hurts.. so much…”  
“Lad, I got your mother.” He holds his wife. “You are doing great, love.”  
“Henry..stay…”  
“Mom, I am right here. Dad and I are not going anywhere.” Emma leans onto Henry after her contraction finished for the moment.  
“Thanks, kid.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “You are not alone, Mom.”  
A nurse comes in, “Hi, Emma. I am here to examine you.”  
“Mom, I will be outside.” He hugs his Mom.  
“Lad, I will be with your Mom.”  
“Dad, you will get me…”  
“Aye, of course, son. You are going to meet Hope first.”  
Henry hugs his Dad. “Don’t leave, Mom.”  
“You know that I will never leave your Mom, son. I will never leave her, you or your sister.” He hugs his Dad and leaves.  
Killian holds his wife’s hand. “Killian…”  
“I am right here, love.”  
The nurse examines Emma. “You are almost there, Emma. You are 7 centimeters.”  
Emma smiles big. “Already? I have been in labor for only 6 hours..”  
“Yes. You are progressing, Emma. After seven centimeters, your progression will be faster. I will be back soon. ” The nurse leaves.  
Killian hugs his wife. “Our little pirate princess is coming.”  
“Yes, she is coming very soon.”  
“She was listening to our conversation, before love. She wants to meet her Mommy.” Emma smiles and groans. “I am right here, love.” Snow White enters the room, “Swan, Your mom is here.”  
“I just want you here…”  
“I am right here. I am staying with you, Emma. I am not leaving you.” He knew his wife doesn't want to be alone especially after what that jerk Neal has done to her in the past. "It is just you and me, love." Snow White leaves the room knowing her daughter is in good hands with Killian. Emma has another contraction and grips onto her husband. “You are doing amazing love.”  
“I have you here…”  
“I am not going anywhere.” They kiss. Pretty soon, Emma was dilated at ten centimeters. Killian changed into scrubs as Emma was being prepared for the delivery room by nurses and being pushed by them in her hospital bed. “Killian…” He holds his wife. “Hope is coming.”  
“Aye, she is ready to meet her Mommy. Are you ready to meet our lass?”  
“Yes, I cannot wait to hold her and not let her go. How about you?”  
“I cannot wait to be her Daddy with you her amazing Mommy.” They arrived in the delivery room, Dr.Claire was there and examined Emma. “Emma, on the next contraction, push.” Nurses held Emma’s legs up as Killian was holding her. On her next contraction, Emma breathes in and pushes all of her might. “1...2...3...4...5...6….7...8….9...10.” She continued to push for two hours. Emma was exhausted and full of sweat and leans on her husband who was supporting her upper body.“1...2...3...4...5...6….7...8….9...10.” Emma leans on her husband’s chest. “Killian...I want Hope here... with us..”  
“She is coming, love.”  
“I cannot do it…”  
“Yes, you can, my Emma. You are a very strong lass, my love. A few more pushes, Hope will be here with us, and she will be in your arms. You can do it, Emma…” Emma pushes again.  
“1...2...3...4...5...6….7...8….9...10.”  
“Emma, I can see her head....she is crowning..”  
“You hear that love?”  
“Yes...she is almost here…Hold me..” Killian holds his wife and sits behind her and supports his wife, Emma held his arms, “That is it, love.” Emma has another contraction and pushes, “Emma, push!!” Emma screamed and the power went on and off in the entire hospital. Henry who pacing back and forth in the waiting room with his grandparents and his other Mom and knew the power went out. “My sister must be here!” Henry hugs his grandparents and his other Mom. Emma felt a huge relief and sunk into Killian and leans to see Hope. They hear a big cry, “Hope…” Emma began to cry more as she and Killian share a passionate kiss while Dr. Claire cleans Hope off.  
“April 22, 2018, 7:30 pm.” A nurse wrote down, Hope’s birthday and time onto Hope’s birth records.  
“You did amazing, love.” He kisses his wife on the head.  
Emma sees her daughter. “Hope.” Hope turns her blonde head around looks at her Mommy with her ocean blues and stops crying and wanted her Mommy. Dr. Claire hands over Hope to Emma and they do skin to skin on her chest. As soon as Hope was placed on her, Emma felt the instant connection of magic of the bond of mother and daughter right away, pure love. “Hi, Hope. I am your Mommy. I sure look different from the outside from when you were growing inside of my body. I love you, Hope. I always will be there for you.” Hope began to cry again. A nurse gave a blanket to warm up Hope.  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Hope knows who you are right away, love. Her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles big while crying. “I know...she heard my voice and looked right at me. She knows that I am her Mommy.” Emma held onto Hope who was crying, she did not care, her daughter was finally with them and in her arms, a baby she does not have to give up and can always care for and be there for her. Killian was crying seeing his little lass being born and being part of Emma’s journey in labor and delivery coach. “Little love, Dada is right here. You are safe with your Mommy, little love.” Emma smiles and cannot stop looking at their newborn daughter. “Hope, I am always going to be there for you baby girl.” She gave Hope kisses. “I love you, Hope.”  
Dr. Claire gives Killian a pair of scissors, “Killian, would you like to cut the cord?”  
“Aye...yes.” Emma repositioned Hope in her arms while Dr.Claire shows Killian where to cut the cord and he cut Hope’s cord. He sees Hope’s full face with his matching blue eyes and smiles big, “Emma, she is beautiful. She has your blonde hair, swan.”  
Emma smiles big, “Yes, she is so beautiful. She has her daddy’s eyes.” Killian leans over to Hope.  
“Hope, I am your Daddy. I am never going to leave you. Your Mommy and I will always be there for you, my little pirate-princess.” Hope grabs her Daddy’s hook, which made both of her parents smile. “Hope, are you holding your Daddy’s hook?” A nurse took pictures of Emma and Killian special moments of parents to their baby girl. “Hope, you can always hold my hook, little love.” He gave Hope kisses her on the head and tries to eat his hook, which made her parents chuckle. “You are my, little pirate.”  
“I told you, captain, that she knows her Daddy’s hook. She is a little pirate princess.”  
“She is part you and part me, love.” She leans on to Killian and kept looking at Hope.  
“Yes, she is part of her Mommy and part of her Daddy.” They kiss.  
“Emma, we have to do the after birth and Hope needs to be checked out.” A nurse takes Hope from Emma who began to wail since she was not with her Mommy to the other side of the room to examine her. “Hope, don’t cry. Killian, please be with Hope.” They kiss and Killian watches the nurse examine Hope while Dr.Claire delivers the afterbirth, Emma could not help watching Hope crying from a distance with Killian at their daughter’s side. A nurse put Hope in a bow hat and wrapped her in a blanket. “She weighs 7 pounds and 10 ounces. She is 20 inches long. She is healthy.” Hope cried more. “You want your Daddy?” She puts Hope in Killian's arms, Killian looks down at his little lass who stopped crying when she was with her Daddy. He smiles and cannot believe that he holding his daughter who he helped create who has his matching ocean blue eyes. The nurses took the pictures of Killian holding his daughter for the very first time. He never thought this would happen to him to be a Daddy with his true love, now it has happened “Hi, Hope. I am your Daddy.” Hope looks up at him with her matching ocean blue eyes. “Dada is here. I am never going to leave you. You are lucky to have a Daddy and Mommy who love each other and love you so much.” He gave Hope kisses Emma was still crying seeing Killian and Hope, her little family together and Killian being an amazing Daddy to Hope already. Killian sees Emma looking at him. "Let's go back to Mommy, little love." He carries Hope to his wife and places Hope in her arms.  
“Hope fits in my arms perfectly.”  
“That is because you two are pieces of a puzzle that fit together. She is perfect, love.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you are right, the piece of our family puzzle altogether and she is ours.” Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. “You are safe with Mommy, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma and Hope were put into a wheelchair, a nurse pushes them to the recovery room, with Killian on their side. “Killian. Can you hold Hope?” Killian smiles and gently take the sleeping lass into his arms. The nurse helped Emma into the bed. Hope fusses, “You are with Daddy, little love.” He slowly bounces her up and down until Hope fell back to sleep in his arms and sits on the chair. “Killian…” She moves and pats the bed. “You and Hope can join me.” Killian sits next to his wife and places Hope in her arms. Hope moves in her sleep as Emma let her daughter hold her finger. She kisses Hope's finger, “I love you, Hope.” She was crying, “She is finally here.”  
“Aye, she is finally here and happy to be with her Mommy.”  
“I would not have her if it weren’t for you coming into my life.”  
“Aye, the first time I laid my eyes on your, I knew you were my true love. I did not expect to have a family until I met you. Now, Hope is here.”  
“I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss and snuggle. “Let me know when you are ready for visitors. I know a certain big brother wants to meet his baby sister.”  
Emma smiles, she has two children now. “You can bring Henry here only him. I just want the four of us...if you know what I mean.”  
“Yes, I do swan. Our family all together for the very first time.” They kiss. Killian leaves the room, looking back at his wife and daughter, his swan so happy and loving holding their little Hope. Henry sees his Dad and runs to him. “Is my baby sister here?”  
“Yes!Henry!” Henry hugs his Dad. “You are a big brother Henry!”  
“Yes!!!” The Charmings and Regina join them. “Dad, we knew Hope was here because of the power went off and on for a moment.”  
“Aye, that is my wife.”  
“Killian, how is our daughter?”  
“She did great in there, Snow. She is holding Hope in the recovery room. Our little lass is perfect.”  
“Dad, you did not leave her?”  
“Only when your Mom told me to go to Hope when she was being checked out by the nurses.”  
“I knew you stay with Mom, Dad.”  
“You know that I always will, lad. Your sister is waiting to meet you.” Killian brought Henry to the room, Henry enters the room seeing his Mom in baby bliss.  
“Hi, Mom.” Hope wakes up hearing Henry’s voice.  
“Hi, Henry. Come sit with us. Someone wants to meet her big brother. Hope, you are awake from hearing your big brother’s voice. Hope, Daddy brought Henry to meet you.” Henry joined his Mom and sister on the bed. “Henry, this is your little sister, Hope Marie Swan-Jones. Hope, this is Henry your big brother.” Hope moves her around. Henry was in awe. “Hope, you want me to hold you? Little sis?” Emma hands over daughter to her son. “Make sure you hold her head.” Henry holds Hope in his arms. Killian took pictures of Henry and Hope meeting for the very first time. “Hope, you just made me a big brother." He kisses Hope on the head and looks at his sister, "Mom, she is so beautiful and cute. She has your blonde hair, your chin, and she has Dad’s eyes and ears.” Hope moves around. “Hope, I am your big brother. Henry. I love you so much, little sis. I will always be there for you.” He gave Hope kisses on her head as Hope made a sound and reaches her hand out to touch Henry’s head, which made Emma cry to see her two babies together. “Hope, I am going to read to you any time from my storybook, teach you how to do art and play with you. If you ever need me to protect you, you can come to me for me to help you.” Hope began to cry. “Mom…”  
“Kid, give Hope to me.” Henry placed his sister into their Mom’s arms, Hope stopped crying. “Hope, you just wanted your Mommy.” Hope cooed. “I know you are happy to meet Henry, right?” Hope cooed again.  
“Mom, I love her so much already. I know Hope loves me already.”  
“You can give Hope your finger.” Henry gave Hope his finger and she gripped it with her small hand, Henry smiled. “Hope, you are the best little sister ever. Our Mommy and Daddy are the best and they will always be there for you.” Hope chewed onto Henry’s finger. “Hey…my finger is not food.” Emma chuckles.  
Killian smiles. “Son, your sister was trying to eat my hook before.”  
Henry laughs. “I am not surprised Dad, Hope knows her Daddy and her big brother.” Hope began to cry again.  
“Hopey. Are you hungry my little duckling?” Henry let go of Hope’s little hand. “Hope, after you eat, I will read you a story.”  
“I know Hope will love that, storytime with her big brother.” Emma moved her hospital gown and nurses Hope who latched on right away. “That is Mommy’s good girl.” She gave Hope kisses on her head. “Love, you were right. Hope was hungry.”  
“Yes, my mother instinct told me what Hope needed and she was very hungry and a good eater.” Killian puts the burp towel on his wife’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around his two loves. “She knows her Mommy is giving her milk.”  
Henry sat next to his Mom. “Mom, she is eating a lot.”  
“I know, kid. Your sister was very hungry and she knows that I have her food.”  
“Aye, she is a good eater already. She is going to grow big and strong, like her Mommy.” He kisses Emma on the head. Emma switches Hope to the other boob to nurse and burps her when she was full. “You are all done eating Hope. Are you happy?” Hope smiles. “I love your little smile.”  
“Mom, I have a few gifts for Hope.”  
“Henry…”  
“I want to spoil my sister.” Emma smiles knowing Henry loves his sister so much already and hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Little love, your brother got you a few gifts. You are a lucky little lass.” Hope coos.  
“Dad, she loves being held by you.”  
“Aye, she knows her Daddy.”  
Henry gives his Mom the gift bag and Emma opens to see a white onesie with swans, ducks and pirate ships on them with Hope’s name in the center.“Mom, I hope that Hope will like my gifts.”  
“Henry, I love it and I know Hope will love them. You just gave me Hope’s first outfit. She is going to look so cute in this.” She hugs her son. “There is one more gift.” Emma opens the other gift, which was a pink baby blanket with everything represents their family lives, Storybrooke, magic, the storybook, her yellow bug, hooks, anchors, pirate ships, ducklings, ducks, swords, etc. “Henry…”  
“Mom, there is more on the back.”  
Emma turns over the blanket, and read what it said and began to cry. “Love, what is it?” He sits down holding their daughter.  
Emma wiped her tears, “On the back, of Hope's blanket says, “_ Hope, I love you so much. I will always be there for you. I made this baby blanket especially for you. I love you, your big brother Henry._” Emma cries more. “Henry, come here.” Emma hugs her son. “Hope is going to have her special baby blanket by you always with her.”  
“Mom...I did not expect you to cry.”  
“Yes…”  
“I created this for Hope.”  
“ I love it because it came from you.” Hope fusses.  
"Mom, I think Hope wants her new baby blanket."  
Emma and Killian both smile. Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want to be wrapped in your new baby blanket from Henry?” Killian places Hope in his wife’s arms and helped her wrap Hope in her new baby blanket. Hope smiles. “You love your baby blanket? Is it nice and cozy.” Hope coos. They were all in awe. “Hope you like your baby blanket, little sis?” Hope coos. “I made it especially for you because I love you so much. You are the best little sister ever.” He gave Hope on the head and Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms.  
“Henry, you made your sister very happy.”  
“Mom, she is just happy to be with you.”  
“Hope is happy to be with her whole family, swan.”  
“Hope has completed our family.” Emma yawns.  
“Love, get some shut-eye. It is my turn to hold our little pirate princess. You need your rest, love.” Henry yawns. “I read in the baby book that when the baby sleeps, the mommy sleeps.” Emma smiles knowing he is a great daddy already with Hope only a few hours old and looks down at their sleeping daughter. “Hope, I love you baby girl. Mommy needs a nap too, your daddy wants to hold you.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to her husband.  
“Hope and I will have daddy-daughter time and sitting right here. We are not going anywhere.”  
“I know.” They kiss.  
Killian sits with Hope as Emma falls asleep with Henry. Killian still cannot believe that he is a father to a little lass, he never thought of being a daddy to a little one until he met his true love. He held Hope close onto his chest and listen to her little snoring. “Dada loves you, Hope. I will always be there for you, Hope.” He gave her little kisses on her head and enjoyed being around his family who were all fast asleep around him and told her a little pirate tale when she woke up A nurse comes into to check on Emma and Hope a few hours later, with the family awake. Hope was in her Mommy’s arms while Emma was talking to Henry. After the nurse examines Emma and Hope, Killian gave the nurse his iPhone. “Can you take a picture of us?”  
“Of course.”  
“Killian, our first complete family photo.” Emma smiles big.  
“That is right love. Our first of many to come.” They kiss. Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves and Henry sits next to their Mom. The nurse took pictures of the Swan-Jones family all together. The first Swan-Jones complete family picture is framed onto the mantle. Emma looked at her favorite new framed photo and admires it and looks at the walls with more frames of Hope’s newborn pictures and Henry holding Hope. She hears Hope crying, Killian brought Hope downstairs wrapped up in her favorite pink baby blanket. “Hopey.”  
“Swan, our little love wants her Mommy.” Emma takes her daughter from her husband, who was wearing a cute onesie with ducks on them and in the center, “_ My Mommy is the best Mommy in all the realms. _”  
“Hope, Mommy is here...Mommy is holding you. Did you have fun with Daddy?” Hope grips her Mommy and stops crying. Hope looks up at her Mommy with her ocean blue eyes.“You just wanted your Mommy to hold you.” She gave Hope kisses onto her little blonde head. Emma and Killian smiled at each other.   
“I can see Hope is more like you every day.”  
“She is my mini-me but I know our little girl is a little pirate like her Daddy.”  
“Aye, our one-month-old little lass loves the ocean already.”  
“I have a feeling a little Swan-Jones family sailing adventure is in order captain.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, I know we all will love that.” Hope coos. “That is right, my little pirate. You love the ocean like your dada.” He gave Hope kisses on her head.  
“My two pirates.” Hope began to cry again. “Hopey, do you like when I call you my little duckling?” She bounces Hope up and down, “Do you want storytime with Henry?” Hope stopped crying, which made her parents smile knowing their son and daughter already have a close bond. “Henry makes our little pirate princess very happy.”  
“That is right, captain. Hope wants to snuggle with her Mommy and story time with her big brother.”  
“Aye, the lad and our little lass have that strong special brother and sister bond.”  
“Yes, Henry helps us to get Hope to stop crying, especially at night, just by talking to her. I knew that they will be very close brother and sister.” Emma began to cry. Killian hugs his wife.  
“Emma, they are raised by you their mother and they are going to have a very close brother and sister relationship. Our little lass will always have her amazing caring Mommy.” Emma smiles. “We are raising Hope together and learning as new parents every day..”  
“We are doing a good job love. She is strong healthy and getting all the love and care from us her parents.”  
“Yes, we are my Killian taking care of our duckling. We are making so many family memories.”  
“Love, if you are worried about running out of space on the mantle for the photos we can hang them on the walls by the stairs.” Emma chuckles knowing they have the same dreams as parents and want their home to show their family life always.  
“I love your idea, Killian.” Hope fusses. “Hopey, you want to snuggle with Mommy while Henry reads you a story from his special storybook?” Hope coos. “Storytime with Henry, it is, my little duckling.” She gave Hope multiple kisses on her head and heads upstairs with Killian on her side. Henry is staying with his Mom full time since Hope arrived, he did not want to miss any of his sister’s milestones and his Mom being a full-time Mom and when his parents need his help. Henry met them in their room on his parents with his storybook, which is where they were having storytime with his sister. “Henry, Hope wants storytime from her brother.”  
“I am ready to read to Hope, Mom.” Emma smiles and sits next to her son while her daughter lying on her chest. Henry leans his head on his Mom’s shoulder and lets Hope hold his finger. “Hope, are you happy to be with our Mommy, baby sis?” Hope smiles. “Yes, our Mommy is the best Hope.” Emma smiles and hugs her son. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” He hugs his Mom as Emma kiss him on the head. Hope fusses.  
“Someone is jealous, Swan.”  
Emma chuckles. “Hopey, I love you so much, baby girl. You and Henry are both are my world. I love you both so much equally.”  
“Mom, Hope wants me to read to her right Hope?” Hope grabs Henry’s face. “Little sis. You have a strong grip like our Mommy.” He gave Hope kisses on her head. Hope smiles. Killian takes a picture of Emma holding Hope as Henry and their little lass having a brother and sister moment. “Lad, I think Hope wants storytime before her next feeding.”  
Killian sits next to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arm around them. Henry opens the book, “Once upon a time, in the Enchanted Forest there was a long lost princess named Emma…” Hope coos. “That is right, Hope, Mommy is the long lost princess of the Enchanted Forest.” Emma and Killian both smile knowing Hope already know their story. Emma loving being parents to Henry and Hope with Killian on her side parenting both of them. She has a home, with a caring husband who loves her, a job and giving her children a normal life,the life she never had and she is giving it to her children with the help of her amazing husband. “I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss and enjoy their family time altogether, watching Henry reading to Hope from his storybook and making more memories every day with their children. No more fighting the town’s villains and town curses, Emma and Killian just being parents to their children in a life they always wanted, together. Emma has her happy beginning with her whole family completed and together.  
The End


End file.
